<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Child who wanted a Friend by EducationalBMC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675967">The Child who wanted a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC'>EducationalBMC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demigod Fundy, Demigod Wilbur, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), President Wilbur Soot, Underage Drug Use, Vice President Fundy, Wilbur isn't a good president, Yelling/shouting mentioned, fundy is angry, l'manberg, mentioned fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy had once promised Wilbur that the two would be friends forever, like most kids did to their best friends.</p><p>Fundys backstory for my demigod Dreamsmp fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floris | Fundy &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Demigods [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Child who wanted a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy had once promised Wilbur that the two would be friends forever, like most kids did to their best friends. He had meant it then, but as they lived alone together for longer and longer, Fundy started to dislike the guy more and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t Wilbur himself, no Fundy liked Wilbur, it was just the way he handled everything in his life. Blue was well known to anyone who lived in the Eggpire, people had always been more willing to succumb to blue’s mind destroying substance than to bow down to the king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy thought Wilbur was different, that L’manberg would be different. Yet, Wilbur came home more and more often as the years went by with blue hands and a lulled smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to plan ahead, knowing that King Billiam could send another troop any moment, when Wilbur, Fundy’s president, was always high and never seemed to know what had even happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur would pretend that L’manberg wasn’t built on blood, and that they never needed weapons. Fundy loved his best friend, but he had not agreed to make this country just to become a caretaker. He had wanted freedom, and this simply wasn’t it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was what had led to the fights between the two, the shouting and yelling. Fundy had even hit Wilbur at one point, and the next day Wilbur had pretended it never happened when Fundy went to apologize. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How were you supposed to apologize to someone who never admitted anything was wrong? How was Fundy supposed to talk to someone who always pretended everything was just great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tired of it, so he built a second house and moved into it instead, and instead of talking to Wilbur he began plotting by himself instead. Figuring that this time he would need better weapons and a hope that the troops wouldn’t be too merciless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy remembers promising Wilbur to be his friend forever, like he had once promised Ranboo to always be there for him, yet he only wished that someone would actually take a moment to care for him too. He no longer knew if Wilbur was even his friend, and he had no idea where Ranboo had gone. He missed them both.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>